1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sealing and, in particular, to applying a resin. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for applying resin to a cut edge of a composite structure having exposed carbon fibers using a resin application tip.
2. Background
Composite structures may have complex shapes. Complex shapes may include cutouts or other shapes formed by trimming. After curing, the cured composite structure may then be trimmed. Trimming the cured composite structure may create a cut edge with exposed carbon fibers. Leaving carbon fibers exposed may have undesirable results. For example, exposed carbon fibers may oxidize. Oxidation of the carbon fibers may be undesirable. As a further example, exposed carbon fibers may have undesirable reactions to metals such as aluminum. As another example, the cut edge may undesirably absorb moisture.
A seal may be used to cover a cut edge of the cured composite structure. A seal may prevent or reduce undesirable conditions along the cut edge. A seal may block fluids from being absorbed by the cut edge. A seal may prevent the exposed carbon fibers from oxidizing.
A seal may be formed by applying resin to the cut edge. A seal may not only have desired material properties, but also a desired shape.
Currently, an operator may perform a series of steps to prepare a structure, apply the resin to the structure, and shape the resin. For example, an operator may mask the composite structure prior to applying the resin. After applying the resin, the operator may then manually shape the resin using a spatula or brush.
An operator performing multiple steps may take an undesirable amount of time. Further, an operator performing multiple steps may use an undesirable amount of labor. Yet further, a manually shaped resin may have a higher likelihood of shape deviations. A manually shaped resin bead may have undesirable quality.
Some cut edges of cured composite structures may have complex geometries. When the cut edge has complex geometries, such as mouseholes, it may be more difficult than desired to apply resin to the structure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it may be desirable for a resin shape to be repeatable and consistent. Yet further, it may be desirable to reduce an amount of time to form a seal.